A day started with a fever
by sTrAwbErRi009
Summary: What if Kaoru gets sick? What would Butch do? ButchxKaoru R'nR


**Summary: ** What if Kaoru gets sick? What would Butch do? Whay would happen?

* * *

><p>This is for those who wanted me to continue 'my happy ending' it was really supposed to be a one-shot and i suppose you could think of this as a sequel. :D.<p>

Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: Don't own PPGZ or RRBZ. Just the story.**

* * *

><p>"Kaoru wake up!" A raven-haired boy, who was shaking a raven-haired girl, said.<p>

"Ha?" The girl, apparently named Kaoru, mumbled. She yawned and rubbed her eyes cutely, not knowing how much it affects the boy.

'_Damn, Kaoru looks so cute. Maybe, I should try something.' _Butch thought, smirking. He went behind Kaoru and hugged her, feeling her tits while he's at it. Kaoru totally woke up because of that and punched him on the face.

"Geez, just 'cause we're together doesn't mean that i'll let you do that to me." Kaoru warned. Butch rolled his eyes and stood up. Kaoru stood up as well. They headed to their classrooms. But as they were walking, Kaoru stopped and let out a pained moan. Butch heard and turned to look at Kaoru who has her head in her hands.

"Kaoru?" Butch asked, concern evident in his had rushed to Kaoru earlier and was now beside her.

"I feel dizzy, Butch" Kaoru stated. Leaning on her boyfriend's shoulder, she started to relax. Butch started to feel Kaoru's temperature, and as sudden as he had did that he had pulled it away almost immediately.

"Shit, Kaoru you're burning." Butch exclaimed. "You better go home" Butch added as an afterthought. Butch picked her up and flew away.

"But, what about school? Momoko and Miyako? Your brothers?" Kaoru asked all at once, while they were flying.

"Don't care" Butch replied. Kaoru looked at Butch and just stayed quiet, listening to the comforting sounds of Butch's heartbeats. Soon enough she had fallen asleep. Hours later, Kaoru wakes up. She sees Butch sleeping by her with his arms folded in front of him.

'_He looks so peaceful'_ Kaoru thought. She was about to stand up but then she suddenly coughed and it woke Butch up.

" *yawn* Kaoru? You alright?"Butch asked as he woke up.

"Yeah, just a cough" Kaoru answered.

"Ok, anyway, here. Your mom said, you have to take it immediately after you wake up." Butch gave her the medicine and the water Kaoru's mom, Mitsu Matsubara, gave him. Kaoru said thanks and drank it.

"The others dropped by earlier" Butch stated, as he put down the glass Kaoru gave him.

"Really? Good thing, i was asleep. They would have made a fussed about it." Kaoru responded, smirking.

"Yeah,yeah" Butch replied as he settled down beside Kaoru and wrapped her arms around her waist. In which Kaoru leaned into.

"C'mon, you have to rest." Butch said. Kaoru shrugged and closed her eyes. And soon, both of them were asleep. When the woke up, It was already time for dinner. Kaoru's mom had asked Butch to stay and eat with then, Him trying to be a gentleman did not refused the offer.

"Geez, why'd you have to stay?" Kaoru whined.

"Deal with it, _Kaoru-chan"_ Butch replied, smirking. Kaoru glared at him and punched him on the arm.

"Kaoru, Butch-kun, Dinner's ready" Mitsu called out. Kaoru was still glaring at Butch and Butch was smirking. But they both went down and ate. After they ate, Butch faced the rest of Kaoru's family: her brothers and father.

"So, Butch, are you strong?" Kaoru's dad, Tokio Matsubara, asked. The guy practically glaring at Butch, making him nervous.

"I gu—" "Hon, don't scare Kaoru's boyfriend." Mitsu interrupted. Looking at her husband intently.

"But, i'm not" Tokio answered. "So, tell me, are you strong?" He asked again, the question directed at Butch. Butch was trying not to squirm, Kaoru's brothers Dai and Shou snickered and Kaoru glared at them.

"Yes, sir, I am" Butch answered confidently, despite his mind telling him otherwise. Kaoru gaped at him while Dai and Shou was almost full blown laughing. Hearing this the boy was challenged by Tokio and he accepted it, not wanting to show weakness to Kaoru's family.

The challenged was to win against Tokio in an arm-wrestling fight. Soon enough they got ready and started.

'_Why the hell did he have to be an idiot?' _Kaoru thought, mentally face-palming herself.

'_Thud' _Kaoru heard, snapping her out of her daze. She looked at where the sound came from and saw Butch won against her dad.

"Good, kid. I approve of your relationship." Tokio said, after the fight. He held his hand out to shake hands with the boy.

"Thank you" The boy said, politely. He shooked Kaoru's fathers hand then was dragged by Kaoru to her room.

"Geez, why'd you accept my dad's challenged? You could have lose, you know." Kaoru said, as soon as they were inside her room.

"Yeah, i know. But, I won and I did get your dad's approval to be your boyfriend." Butch said.

"Che, whatever." Kaoru said. "Anyway, are you staying?" She added.

"I don't know. Why do you want me to?" Butch answered, teasingly. Kaoru blushed and tried to shove him out of the room. _Keyword: Tried._ Butch stopped her and tilted her head so she would facing him.

"I'll stay Kaoru-chan" Butch said and before Kaoru could protest, He kissed her.

The kiss was gentle and passionate, and it made Kaoru weak on the knees. Good thing in the middle of kissing Butch had put his arms around her while she had circled her arms aroung his neck. Soon enough, Air became a problem and they broke apart.

"Geez, what was that for?" Kaoru said with annoyance evident but, you could clearly see her blushing and she still has her arms around him.

"Hmm. You say that but in reality, you love it when i do that don't cha." Butch answered, forehead still against hers.

"Maybe i do, maybe i don't" Kaoru, playfully, responded. But she didn't get any reply as she was caught in another breathtaking kiss.

This time, the kiss was playful but still passionate. Butch licked Kaoru's bottom lip and she opened her lips, willingly. As soon as she opened it, a tongue darted forward and played with hers and she returned the favor. Kaoru played with Butch's hair as they kiss. They pulled away when air became a problem again.

"C'mon, we have to sleep." Kaoru said removing her arms around Butch and settled on the bed. And Butch followed her, wrapping his arms around her waist as they close their eyes and slept, sreaming about each other.

To think this **day started with a fever**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Please leave a review on what you think about it.<strong>


End file.
